


Sobre trends e beijos roubados

by yvesuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dojeno, Doyoung - Freeform, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Português, boyfriends au, jeno - Freeform, nodoyoung, noyoung, pt br, weeklycouple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesuki/pseuds/yvesuki
Summary: O famoso youtuber gamer, Kim Doyoung nunca imaginou que ficaria no topo do Topic Trends do Twitter tão rapidamente quanto foi naquele dia. O motivo? O beijo recebido de seu namorado, Lee Jeno, durante uma live.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno
Kudos: 4





	Sobre trends e beijos roubados

A live estava rolando a quase uma hora e meia, Doyoung estava testando pela primeira vez o servidor da Twitch e estava adorando ali. Seus apoiadores comentavam animadamente sobre o jogo da vez, trocando ideias e conversando como se fossem amigos íntimos e de certo modos eles eram, ficavam tanto tempo em call e em lives que eram como uma grande família. 

Doyoung se encontrava sozinho no quarto que utilizava para gravar suas lives, mas sabia calmamente onde seu menino se encontrava. Jeno era o namorado até então não revelado, decidiram manter segredo quando uma garota acabou os perseguindo no shopping. Para sorte do casal, eles apenas estavam próximos e conseguiram escapar da maluca. Desde aquele dia, Jeno decidiu que ninguém saberia sobre eles enquanto não tivessem plena certeza que a privacidade do casal fosse comprometida, o que era quase algo impossível de se esperar, mas Doyoung se encontrava bem com isso.

O Kim sorriu para o nada e se voltou para o jogo, recebendo algumas mensagens maliciosas de seus seguidores comentando sobre o sorriso e os amigos que lhe assistiam zoando ele. Amigos aqueles que sabiam de seu namoro e mantinham relações por trás das lives. Doyoung fingiu não notar os comentários e tratou de mudar de assunto, questionando se alguém queria recomendar qual jogo seria o próximo. 

A live estava quase acabando, Doyoung jogava This War of Mine enquanto Troye Sivan tocava de fundo, ele ria de algo que um dos meninos tinha acabado de comentar quando a figura esguia invadiu o quarto. Jeno correu até o namorado e deixou um beijo singelo em seus lábios, sendo prontamente agarrado pelo Kim e puxado para o colo alheio. O ósculo não fora nada muito feroz ou animalesco, muito pelo contrário, foi curto e doce, o suficiente para desestabilizar Doyoung e Jeno conseguir escapar das mãos grandes e perigosas.

O chat virou um caos completo, o Twitter foi a loucura. Nem foi preciso dizer que Doyoung finalizou a live ali e tratou de ir atrás do Lee, o enchendo de beijos e abraços enquanto se deliciavam da noite fria que fazia.

Na manhã seguinte, o Kim entrou em choque ao ver que esteve no Topic Trends do Twitter e ainda continuava apenas por conta de um momento de impulso de seu menino.

Lee Jeno merecia outra recompensa por ter feito sozinho um grande feito daquele para o namorado. 


End file.
